


How They See Natasha

by mysweetadeline



Series: Perception [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: How the Avengers plus a civilian see Natasha.





	How They See Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so idk if anyone actually likes these but I've always wanted to write more so hopefully I will get through all the people in the tags. 
> 
> And i know there are people here waiting for the "Natasha Comes Back" update and i'm sorry that I can't get it in sooner but it's coming, it's coming slowly, but it's coming.

_A fierce warrior,_ Thor commends.

 

 _Out of my league,_ Tony decides.

 

 _Deserves so much more,_ Steve frowns.

 

 _The better parts of myself,_ Clint reflects.

 

 _Hard to interpret,_ Wanda puzzles.

 

 _Needs someone to lean on,_ Bucky understands.

 

 _A real woman,_ Sam whistles.

 

"Are you the Black Widow?" The little girl gasps. 


End file.
